Samezuka Karaoke Night
by Tinni
Summary: Rin is dragged to karaoke by Mikoshiba and Nitori.


**Samezuka Karaoke Night**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

* * *

><p><em>REI: This… This is the karaoke scoring program that I've heard so much about?! [clicks] Hey, it has a history of the group who used this room before us. They got pretty high points!<em>

_NAGISA: Wow, you're right! 92 points… Mikoshiba Seijuurou…_

_REI: Eh? Mikoshiba… The one from Samezuka…?_

_NAGISA: It's the captain!_

_REI: He used his real, full name in a place like this… Well, it's definitely something he would do…_

_NAGISA: Then could this "Nitorin" underneath his name be Ai-chan?!_

_REI: 89 points! It looks like he sang a pop song from a Showa era idol group!_

_NAGISA: …Ooh! Then is this "RIN-RIN" underneath his name Rin-chan?!_

_REI: 75 points… He may be amazing at swimming, but he lost to his junior at singing…_

_- Nagisa & Rei Duet CD Drama Track_

* * *

><p>"Matsuoka! Remember the time you swam against your own damn team?" demanded Mikoshiba.<p>

"Why are you bringing it up now?" wondered Rin, "I thought you forgave me and that's why you let me stay on the team."

"Hell no! Forgiveness must be earnt!" said Mikoshiba.

"By swimming fast for the team right," stated Rin, remember Mikoshiba's words from straight after the regional tournament.

"No! Through Karaoke!" replied MIkoshiba.

"Ka...Karaoke!" repeated a stunned Rin.

"Yes! Let's go Karaoke! Nitori! You are in too right?" demanded Mikoshiba.

"Of course captain!" replied Nitori, more fired-up then Rin had ever seen them, "This time, I will definitely defeat you!"

"Feh! You are thousand year too early to defeat me!" stated Mikoshiba.

"The hell…" thought Rin even as he overheard someone say, "Glad its Matsuoka and not me! I just couldn't take another of Captain Mikoshiba's karaoke marathons!" Suddenly, Rin was scared, very, very scared.

* * *

><p>"Alright Matsuoka, time to regain your honour! Sing! Sing like your life depends on it!" encouraged Mikoshiba as he trust the microphone into Rin's hand.<p>

"How troublesome," thought Rin has he started flipping through the karaoke selection, finally settling on a pop song called "Refrain". It was a slow and somewhat bittersweet and seemed to suit Rin's voice.

"Senpai is awesome!" said Nitori, "Wow! Senpai scored 75 points!"

"Stop humouring him Nitori!" said Mikoshiba, taking the microphone from Rin and handing it to Nitori, "Now wipe the floor with him!"

"Ah! Do I have to?" wondered Nitori.

"What… why are you saying it as if its a foregone conclusion?" wondered Rin, afterall 75 was not a bad score.

"Do it!" ordered Mikoshiba, "That's an order from your captain!"

"Fine," with that Nitori choose a song by a Showa era idol group and proceeded to sing it nearly flawlessly. Scoring a whopping 80 points.

"Where did you learn to sing like that!" wondered Rin.

"He's my musical sparring partner," replied Mikoshiba, "Of course he's going to be good! But now, see why I am Captain Mikoshiba Seijuurou!" what proceeded could only be described as mind blowing but the unsympathetic karaoke scoring system only choose to award him 90 points. But it was still a score Rin didn't think he could reach, at least not this session.

"As always, the captain is awesome but I am not defeated yet!" which that Nitori had another go, this time improving his score to 86 points. But Mikoshiba also managed to improve his score by 1 point to take it 91. Rin wasn't sure if he should be annoyed or grateful that he seemed to have been all but forgotten and was no longer offered a turn.

Almost six hours later, during which Rin had been given a few more turns but had failed to improve his score, Mikoshiba and Nitori were finally hoarse from singing and ready to pack it in. "Well my highest score was 92, Nitori's 89, Matsuoka managed 75," Mikoshiba recapped with a grin, "Winner and still champion! No one in Iwatobi can ever beat me!"

Rin bit down on a retort. Just wanted this nightmare to end. When he noticed Mikoshiba entering their names and saving their scores, "Why are you using your full name?" he demanded.

"How will people know whose score they are chasing if I don't use my full name?" wondered Mikoshiba, "This is how you encourage those who come after, Matsuoka!"

"Well don't use my full name!" Rin instructed.

"Aiichiro is probably too much, too," said Nitori.

"I'll use Nitorin for you," said Mikoshiba, "That is one of your nicknames. As for Matsuoka," he seemed to be thinking.

"Rinrin!" pipped in Nitori.

"Hey!"

"Rinrin?" wondered Mikoshiba.

"I heard Nagisa-kun call senpai that, he said that's his nickname," Nirori informed Mikoshiba.

"When did you have time to discuss such pointless stuff with Nagisa?" wondered Rin, "And don't put that in!" he said to Mikoshiba.

"Too late!" replied Mikoshiba as he hit enter, "Now we stand as markers for all subsequent visitors to this booth to chase!" he declared before turning to Rin with shining eyes, "So how was it, Matsuoka? Fun, right! Well this is the kind of fun times I would show Gou-kun on dates!"

Rin gawked at him but then grinned evilly, "Sorry, captain. My sister can only go out with people who are #1 and so before you can date her, you have to defeat the #1 singer in this prefecture."

"Oh? And who may that be?" wondered Mikoshiba. Rin just grinned as he pulled out his phone.

* * *

><p>"Rin! We got here as soon as we could!" said Makoto, "What's the emergency?" he wondered.<p>

"I need you to sing karaoke," replied Rin.

"Ah?"

"I told you it was something stupid," said Haru, annoyed that his day out shopping with Makoto was interrupted.

"Just one song," said Rin, leading the two into the booth with Nitori and Mikoshiba waited, "Captain, meet our prefectures #1 singer - Tachibana Makoto!"

"Eh!"

"Interesting," said Mikoshiba, "But it only makes sense. I must defeat the Iwatobi Swim Club Captain to date the Iwatobi Swim Club Manager."

"What!" exclaimed Makoto, totally bewildered.

Rin grinned pleasantly as he whispered to Makoto, "Don't lose," but Rin's look promised that consequences of losing would not be pleasant. Makoto gulped.

Haru rolled his eyes, "Just sing normally," said Haru, "And don't worry about Rinrin. He's mostly just bark."

"No one is talking to you!" Rin replied, annoyed.

"Ah, well, I'll do my best I guess," said Makoto as he took the microphone and selected a rock song called Rage On.

Suffice to say, that day everybody learnt that it was possible to score 100 out of 100 from the karaoke machine. But Mikoshiba declined to enter that score into the machine because, "There is nothing more discouraging than a perfect score! Because you can never beat it, just equal it!"

"Are you sure you just don't want people to know you were beaten, captain?" wondered Rin.

"Of course not!" protested Mikoshiba, "I am a man! A man can admit when he's lost! But this isn't over, Captain Tachibana!" stated Mikoshiba.

"Wow the captains acknowledge Tachibana-san as a captain equal to captain!" said Nitori. Both Rin and Haru looked at Nitori in confusion as they tried to parse that sentence in their head.

"From now on, you are my singing enemy and rival!" Mikoshiba declared.

"Eh!" replied a flustered Makoto as Haru decided to never let Makoto accept Rin's spontaneous invites from now on.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So Refrain is a pop song by Mamoru Miyano, Rin's voice actor. Of course everybody knows Rage On was sang by Makoto's voice actor.


End file.
